


This was a mistake.

by Shot_Through_The_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shot_Through_The_Heart
Summary: "Well...since you've been wearing an outfit similar to your boyfriend's... I decided to do the same with mine!"





	This was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by a piece of Kinusyake’s art on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/kinusyake/status/850822050033815552  
> The girls just looked so cute!
> 
> So I do hope you enjoy my shitty one shot ~
> 
> ALSO! i keep switching the format so i apologize in advance!! it's mainly in english tho on account of the english release!
> 
> by the way, this is in an AU me and my friend made, we were wondering what would happen if Himiko dated a guy (Kokichi cuz oumeno gives me life) and then we got to the conclusion of Rantaro x Tenko (And now amashira gives her life)

"Mmmm." Akamatsu mumbles to herself. Her thoughts completely obsessing over this.

The caregiver happened to be passing through the dormitories. And upon noticing the pianist's door open a jar she went to scold the girl for her carelessness, though upon doing so she finally noticed her strange attire. She paused from her stroll out of curiosity. Giving the pianist a confused glare as she leaned a shoulder against the door frame for support in her stance.

"Akamatsu," She calls out in her regular, low toned, feminine voice. Causing the said pianist to flinch in surprise from the sudden sound. The blonde turns toward the voice to reveal the dark haired caregiver. Who was currently dressed in her casual attire. "What are you wearing?" Maki asks in a dull tone. Her hands resting in the pockets of her large red jumper.

The pianist’s expression brightens up at hearing her question. "Well, ever since you decided to wear that jumper to match Kaito’s--"

The caregiver instantly stands up straight on her two feet, obviously provoked by the girl's sudden statement. Crossing her arms over in a serious manner, she catches the girl's comment, "I-I didn't wear this..." She pauses for a short moment to find a word to describe it, " _outrageous_ thing to match with that... _idiot!_ " She retorts under her breath, quite protectively at that. As a gentle hue quickly made its way to her pale cheeks. "I only... _tolerate_ it... because Kaito gave it to me." She defends in a shy tone, attempting to hide her sudden flustered mood.

Kaede only gives her a doubt-filled expression in return. A single eyebrow rising at the sight of the purple wrist band wrapped around the caregiver’s wrist. "Then what's up with that galaxy wristband?" She asks in a smug tone, a matching smirk on her lips.

"......" The caregiver falls silent at thinking of a way to play this. She silently lowers her arms to her sides and stuffs both her fists into the jacket’s soft, deep pockets, in hopes to hide the purple tinted, galaxy patterned wristband. She lets out a quiet sigh before speaking up, "Is it really that big of a deal? I find you wearing Shuichi’s cap every so often." She retorts. Regaining her calm composure almost instantly.

The pianist happily smiles at hearing her ‘argument’.

"Well, that's because he's my boyfriend!" She chirps back, still smiling in a teasing manner.

Maki scoffs before replying. "Whatever..." She dismisses, ignoring the girl's teasing grin. "That still doesn't explain why you’re wearing such a formal outfit." She states, grabbing a hold of the conversation again.

"Well...since you've been wearing an outfit similar to your boyfriend's... I decided to do the same with mine!" She finally answers, - _after much meaningless discussion no less-_ her expression almost as bright as her sparkling, pink-lavender eyes. It slightly disturbed the caregiver.

"...so that's the reason why you're wearing such an odd ‘casual’ wear." Maki mutters out, to no one in particular.

"Yep!" Kaede still chirps back. Happily nodding her head towards the girl before turning back to the full body mirror. "Hmm..." She repeats through closed lips. She gently sets the black blazer onto the floor and swiftly throws the pale brown cardigan over her shoulders. Taking a moment to examine her complete outfit she lightly tugs at the soft material to get a proper feeling of it hanging on her shoulders. "Well....what do you think?" Kaede sheepishly asks. Turning her attention back on to her company.

"....." The caregiver takes a moment to examine the finished product. The pianist wore a long sleeved, dark, button up shirt that had straight black stripes traveling down her torso, the sleeves were rolled up sitting just below her elbows. A pale brown cardigan covered the shirt, while a black mini skirt almost seemed to constrict her legs. Some fitting grey stockings traveled down from her hips to her feet, which were covered by a pair of black lace up heel boots, with gold cut. She rolls her eyes at the girl once again, "Does it really matter what _I_ think? We both know that Shuichi is going to be a blushing mess once seeing you in that." The caregiver finished in a teasing tone.

The pianist’s cheeks darken at the thought of Shuichi getting so flustered over such a small thing as her wearing an outfit slightly resembling his own.

"Hopefully-" Kaede mutters out, before being cut off by the smug caregiver.

"Hopefully? He's like a lost, love sick puppy trailing after you. I guarantee he’ll be a flustered, stuttering mess." The caregiver confidently states before leaving the pianist on her lonesome and swiftly making her way towards the cafeteria. From being so close to the two boys, Maki already knew the blush-filled storm that was going to explode from that bashful detective.

The pianist took a moment to let her comment sink in. She knew Shuichi's reaction would indeed be an adorable sight. Although, it was very sweet to know his reaction would occur due to the feelings he holds towards her, and that is what makes this is all so enjoyably worth it.

"Uh- Harukawa!" The pianist chirps. "Wait for me!" She playfully calls out to the caregiver before rushing out of her dorm room to catch up with the girl.

The caregiver pauses for only a short moment. Letting out a sigh at hearing the girls ear piercing footsteps echo throughout the dormitories. And without even turning back to look at her, she states; "The boys are in the cafeteria. I admit, I would also like to see Shuichi's reaction to this." She murmurs in admittance, a small smile making way to her lips at the thought of how he will inevitably lose his calm.

The magician watches the two from afar. At hearing the sudden footsteps, it caught her attention, and once searching for the sounds origin she found Kaede and Maki walking towards one of the dormitory exits. Both girls wearing different and seemingly new clothes. Maki was wearing that obnoxiously large, red and white jumper that was so long all that could be seen were the brown stockings that trailed down her legs, to find a pair of plain red and white high tops as footwear. While Kaede was wearing quite a professional and neat suit-like attire. In an odd way, Kaito and Shuichi came to her mind at seeing how the girls were dressed. The outfits just seemed fitting with their significant others.

 _'Is this a thing couples are doing now?'_ She thought over in her mind.

"Hey Yumeno!" Tenko happily greets, walking up to the small magician.

"Oh...hey Chabashira..." The small girl replies, in her regular lazy toned voice. "umm...have you seen Harukawa and Akamatsu’s outfits? They seem similar to Momota’s and Saihara’s...right?" She asks. Curious to see if she wasn’t the only one to think of this.

"Huh?" The aikido master mutters back. Now turning her attention to the two girls walking off in the distance. "Ugh! Why would they even _consider_  taking clothing advice from those menaces!" She grumbles out in plain annoyance.

However, Himiko pays no attention to her, already lost in her own train of thought. "...I think... I'll do it too." She suddenly chirps out.

"Huh?!" Tenko lets out in confusion. Slightly taken aback by the redhead’s statement "Why-why would Yumeno even _want_  to be inspired by a male’s sense of fashion?!" Tenko asks, as calmly as she could currently muster. Bringing her hands together she begins twiddling with her index fingers as a means to keep her calm around the small magician. "T-Tenko thinks...Himiko’s current sense of style is already so adorable!!!" She happily states. Her hands forming into loose, excited fists. As a hope to inform the small girl to come to her senses.

"Well...it _could_  be fun.” She confesses with a light shrug. “And!...I also wanna see what I could do when basing off a boy’s outfit...I guess..." She chirps in. Placing a finger to her lips as she carefully examines the dorm rooms surrounding them. "But the question is...which boy?" She mumbles to herself, seeming to be in serious thought.

"Huh? Is Yumeno seriously going through with this plan?!" Tenko asks, still confused as to why _Himiko_ of all people would be interested in this. ' _Is she even listening to anything Tenko is saying?!'_ Chabashira can't help but wonder.

The mage continues to pay no attention to her. And at suddenly laying her sight upon a certain male's dorm, it was like an idea flickered to reality within her mind. But then again,  _he_  was the most suitable candidate.

"No time for talk!” She suddenly chirps out, “Gotta go plan my outfit!!!" Himiko happily yells out. Quickly dashing to her room to plan.

Tenko merely stands there. Her head tilting to the side in confusion as she watches the mage disappear from her view.

"Pleeaassee!!" Tenko overhears a girls voice beg from behind her.

The voice catching her attention. She turns to see a bashful Amami with an eager Shirogane following closely beside him. "You need to teach me how to do that!! It'd be the perfect touch for my Hatsune Miku cosplay!!!" The cosplayer intently begs.

Confusion was practically plastered all over Tenko's face, from not understanding the details of the pairs ongoing conversation she couldn't help but be clueless to it. But the topic that Himiko had mentioned earlier suddenly returns to her mind.

"Hey! Shirogane!" Tenko calls after them, "Would you possibly be able to help me with something?" She asks, also seeming to catch Rantaro's curiosity.

\---

"C'mon! cheer up buddy!" Kaito cheers, patting Shuichi's back, in an attempt to be supporting of his friend.

Shuichi lets out a sigh before stating. "I told you a total of 300 sit-ups was pushing it too far." The detective informs. "My core is killing me." He complains once again. Sitting up straight in his chair to stretch out his back yet again.

"Well this is good! It'll build character strength too!!" Kaito encourages. Before suddenly picking up the black cap lying on the table beside the detective. "...What is it with you and caps anyway?" Kaito asks, examining the sturdy item now in his muscular hands.

Shuichi shook his head before snatching his cap back. "I could say the same for you and slippers." He plainly replies. Loosely setting the cap on his scruffy hair.

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly swing open. Revealing Kaede and Maki walking in side by side.

The boys smile at the sight of them. Together, and getting along.

“Are you still complaining over last nights training?” Harukawa asks, “Don’t forget, I did _triple_ the amount that you two did combined and I feel completely fine. It was actually quite refreshing.” She teases in her regular tone of voice, almost sounding serious.

“That’s a bit of a stretch,” Kaito began, “Ey Harumaki, you may be good, but you’re not _that_ good.” He playfully states, as he strolls over to his girlfriend and carefully throws an arm over her shoulders.

“Hmph. I beg to differ.” She argues back not being able to conceal her glad smile.

“Heyy,” Kaito speaks up in a cheerful tone.”you’ve been wearing that jacket for a while now. I’m really glad I got it for you. Red really is your color!” He comments, admiring how well the jacket suited her.

“......” She remains silent, the blush forming on her cheeks already saying enough.

 _'Where did he even get it anyway?'_ Akamatsu can't help but wonder.

“Huh?” Kaito lets out absentmindedly. Now noticing the pair of red and white lace up high tops she wore to match. “...cute...” He murmurs out, raising a hand to lightly pat her head.

She brushes off the comment, already beginning to get use to his flattery every now and then.

“......” Shuichi doesn’t really say anything. At first all he did was stare and examine Kaede's attire. Though now, he was attempting - _and failing_ \- to hide his reddening face behind his cap and also using his right hand to shy away from Akamatsu’s vision. Kaede seemed slightly disappointed by him taking his gaze away, but at noticing his glowing red face hidden under his caps bill, she couldn’t help but smile at his flustered state. “...you...you look...” He struggles to compliment her. She didn’t really mind, the boy's flustered hesitance was a good enough reaction for her. “...v-very nice...Kaede...” He mutters out, finally letting down his hand, and eventually glancing out from under his cap. “...v-very professional indeed...but, why are you...wearing such an outfit...?” He asks in a gentle tone. Finally being able to lock eyes with his girlfriend.

“...well,” A natural smile made its way to her cherry tinted lips at the sight of the blushing boy. “I’ve always admired your sense of style, Shuichi.” The sudden comment catching him off guard, resulting in his cheeks to darken further. “And I wanted to experiment and see if I could pull off creating a more feminine styled outfit featuring your own!” She answers, happily smiling at him as she sat herself on the table top he was currently sitting at. He leans back in his seat, as she hops on the table directly in front of him. “Oh and I almost forgot!” She swiftly swipes his black cap off his dark locks and sits it on her golden locks. “There.” She proudly states. Readjusting the cap. “Now it’s perfect!” She brightly states, a cheery smile marking her face.

At seeing her in such an outfit and being as cute as she was, he completely lost it. She just looked so lovely. Besides, he always melts whenever she wears his cap. He was melting, mentally and physically. But thanks to Kaedes natural playful attitude, she didn’t notice and instead was too distracted in readjusting the cap on her head to notice. She had to result in taking off her shiny, black hair pins in order for the cap to sit on her head comfortably. And at noticing Saihara beside her currently with his face buried within his hands. She was easily able to place the pins into his dark fringe.

He raises his head at the feeling and she greets him with a small peck to his forehead once finished tweaking with the clips.

“Eheheh~” She chuckles, “They don’t really stand out, I think my white musical hair clips work better with your hair, but these will have to do for now at least.” The hair pins were indeed hidden within his dark locks, but luckily they were _just_ noticeable to due its shine in the natural light.

He couldn’t help but chuckle back at her natural attraction. He reaches for her hand that still lingered by his cheek and entwine his fingers with her own. She smiles and happily nuzzles her nose with his for a moment.

“All I’m saying is,” The cafeteria doors swing open once again, this time revealing the green and purple duo that was Amami and Oma. “I just wanted to have some fun.” Oma defends, standing up for himself.

“You should already know how much Chabashira hates men, and on top of that, she isn’t _personally_ all that fond of you.” Amami retorts, “I’m just saying, maybe you should be more careful around her, she isn’t afraid to flip you, if necessary.”

Oma lets out a dramatic sigh as Amami makes his way to the four already in the room.

“She has no sense of humour, I was only tryin’ to have a lil’ fun.” Kokichi states under his breath. Making his way over to the table and hop onto the tabletop beside Akamatsu. Shuffling away from her for more room to cross his legs.

“Then your idea of _fun_ , is rather interesting.” Rantaro adds, wanting to be done with the needless argument. “Looking good ladies.” He states with a charming smile.

“Thanks Amami.” Kaede replies, still clinging onto Shuichi, while Maki only rolls her eyes.

“We already have partners. Save that charm for someone single.” Harukawa mumbles out.

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Harukawa, but I was only trying to be nice.” Amami defends himself.

“If you’re really sorry. Then don’t.” She warns with a glare.

Amami only smiles in reply, not wanting to get on her bad side.

“No Shirogane!” A rather loud whisper could be heard.

“Oh c’mon Chabashira!! You look adorable!!” The cosplayer cheers for encouragement.

“Nooo~!” The aikido practitioner whines back.

“C’mon! C’mon! They’ll love it!! I’m sure!!” The cheery voice of the cosplayer could be heard once again.

The group of six turn their attention to the sound's origin.

“This was a mistake! Tenko regrets even suggesting the idea.” Chabashira mumbles, more to herself.

“Well, it’s too late to back out now!” Tsumugi replies, seeming very persistent about this.

And with that, the double doors fly open at full force and Tenko came stumbling into the room. Struggling to regain her balance on the way in, she trips over her own feet and falls towards the solid ground that was soon to meet her face, her eyelids closed tightly in fear of contacting the hard ground and her arms fly forward in any attempt to lessen the blow, but luckily Amami's fast reflexes is able to catch her before her body collided with the floor.

“Whoa. I got you.” He mutters out in a light grunt. She wasn’t all that heavy, it was just the blow of all her weight collapsing on him all at once. “Chabashira, are you alright?”

The girl takes a moment to register the quick passing events that occurred. At feeling steady and upright, standing within someone's firm arms. She's able to reopen her eyes. Only being able to see green calm eyes staring into her gentle green ones. At feeling herself in his arms, and all the weight he was currently supporting, she stands up on her own two feet properly, gaining back her balance and proper footing. However in doing so the feeling of his arm delicately gliding against her back sent a wave of color to her cheeks. Naturally she tenses up at the feeling of being touched in such a way, and ends up gripping onto his loose shirt and muscular bicep in tight fists from nervousness. He feels her fine nails dig into his skin lightly, he grew worried. She swallows the lump in her throat, that was keeping her from speaking.

Amami, on the other hand, seemed almost ‘love struck’ for a moment. She was wearing such a stylish outfit, it looked nice on her and was very distracting considering it wasn't something she'd typically wear. She wore a loose, strapless, grey, stripped shirt, with the bottom rim tucked into the medium, pale blue, ruffled skirt she wore with it. A large, matching blue bow tied at the front of her loose skirt, on her legs were a cute pair of white, knee high stockings, with an adorable pair of pale blue, slip on sneakers covering her feet. Along with a few long necklaces hanging around her neck. She looked absolutely breathtaking in the outfit, it was very flattering on her...also... _were those necklaces his own?_

Regaining sight of the situation, her nails digging into his skin and the tightness of his shirt escalating, pulls him out of thought. “Tenko...?” He whispers out in a hushed tone, from thinking the girl was dazed from the shock of almost face planting the ground.

At hearing her given name escape his lips she chocked on a breath of air. And wasn’t able to yell at him for calling her by her first name. She quickly swallows again to moisten her throat and instantly speaks up.

“D-D-..." She takes a deep breath to gather her words, "Don’t call Tenko by her first name!!” She protests, suddenly thrashing around within his grip to get free. “She! _I!_ have not given you permission too!!!” She squeaks out. Her face mixed with what seemed to be anger and embarrassment.

“O-Oh right, sorry. My bad.” He replies, quite bashfully. He lightly runs his fingers through to the back of his hair as a means of seeming collected despite the awkward events that had transpired.

However, at now getting a better look at her, he could tell that her outfit’s design was _definitely_ inspired by his own. And he felt quite flattered over this...after all, her choice of it being him _alone_ was a pretty huge compliment.

She nervously begins fiddling with the bow of the skirt. Her face still beet red as her nerves were trying to calm down. Amami’s cheeks also growing in it’s current shade of red. The more flustered she became the more adorable she seemed to be. It was all quite flattering coming from Tenko. She was wearing an entire outfit to match his style after all. He couldn’t understand why he felt so flattered by this act of hers.

Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck silence filled the room, causing the mood to quickly turn awkward for everyone and making the couple feel like the centre of attention.

“Pssh, look at you two blushing idiots~” Oma chimes in. Breaking the awkward silence. “You two look _sooo_ ridiculous.” Cue the death glare from Tenko and the sweat drop from Rantaro. “I don’t see the big deal really. So what? a girl’s wearing an outfit similar to yours. Biiig deeaal.” He mocks in a dull tone. Moving his arm forward to rest his chin on the palm of his hand while using his elbow to prop up his arm against his knee. He closes his eyes in a sleepy fashion, expressing how boring it all was to him.

And as if on cue Yumeno just happen to walk into the room. The commotion of sounds peeking her curiosity. Also at hearing Kokichi's voice she couldn't help but wonder how he'd react.

“Eh?” She murmurs out. Shortly pausing from her light stroll at noticing all the couples in the room. “Chabashira?...I thought you said this was silly...” She recalls in her regular lazy tone, before walking up to the group of her classmates and also jumping onto the table along side the supreme leader.

Kokichi sits up - _straightening his back as much as he could to get the height advantage_ \- at noticing her attire. She wore a loose grey shirt with some design that Kokichi didn’t bother to examine, a checkered black and white skirt resembling his scarf, some plain white ankle socks and some black lace up sneakers resembling his own to cover her feet. It didn’t take the boy long to come to conclusion that that he was indeed her inspiration for clothing...that damn checkered skirt practically screaming out the obvious...

“What?” Himiko asks, at noticing his curious gaze. Tucking her hands flat under her knees and slowly letting her legs dangle off the edge of the table, her glare fixates on him.

“Oh nothing, nothing...it’s just, you forgot something.” He states blindly.

“Huh? What’re you-” She stops when noticing him swiftly pull off his checkered scarf, and wrapping it around her neck in return. “O-Oma- Wha-...What are you doing?-” She squeals out in a fluster.

“I just want you to have the perfect accessory like Akamatsu-chan... I didn’t know how much you idolized me, Himiko-chan.” He murmurs back in a teasing manner. Keeping his expression plain the best he could.

“Idolized?” She repeats. Her expression filled with confusion.

He nods, “Well of course! Unless... no it couldn’t be~” He dismissed in a teasing fashion, bringing his index finger to his lips in fake thought.

“Whaat?” She asks again. The boy's nonsense already beginning to get to her.

“Does Himiko-chan perhaps~ have a crush on me~?” He teases, slowly leaning towards her, almost to the point of lying against her. Though in return, she leans away. Still seeming lost.

She puts on a stern look, “Eh? Just because-” But is stopped as the short, purple haired leader. He sharply whips his back in her direction and lowers himself down until he could feel the soft fabric of her skirt. She stiffens at the contact and instantly freezes, feeling the hairs on her neck stand on edge.

“Well, I only did the math.” He states in his regular cheeky tone. “Akamatsu-chan and Harukawa-chan dressed in similar fashions as their _boyfrends_ , Chabashira-chan obviously chose Amami-chan due to her lil’ _crush_ on him. So I just thought you chose me for the same reasoning~” He closes his eyes, allowing his smirk to be the only thing she would focus on. “You knoow~ since we’re not dating.” He adds, lifting one eyelid to flirtatiously stare into her deep red eyes.

She instantly falls silent at the accusation. Her cheeks unintentionally turning red did not help her predicament in the moment.

“T-Tenko doesn’t-! You-You can’t just call out Tenko’s f-feelings like that!!” Tenko calls out to him in obvious annoyance, and some embarrassment, and also some boiling rage.

“Pssh I’m only pointing out the obvious~” He replies, waving her off. “Now be quiet! You’re ruining the moment with me and my beloved Himiko~chan.”

“B-Beloved?” Himiko catches.

“Why you!” Tenko warns.

“Chabashira please. Let’s not break anymore tables...” Rantaro suggests.

She glares him off. “He deserves it! And if he tries anything with Himiko then I’ll-”

“C’mon Tenko, I remember you once telling me that you enjoy being pampered...” Amami cuts back in. Wanting to help calm the situation.

“Huh... why...does it matter...?" She turns towards him, but instantly looks away in her fluster, "Tenko wouldn't have thought... a...guy like you would remember such things...” She murmurs, now stroking her hair in what seemed to be embarrassment.

“Well, why wouldn't I? Hey Shirogane, if Chabashira would like, I would be able to show you how to get that sleek in nail art.” He offers. Taking one of Tenko’s hands within his own to examine her cuticles.

She had gotten use to the feeling of his hands. Since he often does her nails for her. But it still caught her off guard to feel such toned, warm hands against her own.

“Chabashira has lovely nails so it’d be the perfect surface to show you, as an example.” He finishes.

“Oh yes! Chabashira please!! I need this!” Tsumugi begs.

“Well... If it’s to help you with your amazing cosplay. Then of course!” She replies with a smile.

Tsumugi beams at the news, and somehow takes out a notepad and pen that she had stored away somewhere, as the trio happily left the room together. Just being able to catch the smooth manoeuvre of Rantaro grasping Tenko’s hand before the doors closed after them.

“Can you believe that guy?” Kokichi complains. “He can win over a girl who hates guys but _I_ can’t win over an adorable witch??”

The statement caused everyone in the room to bring their attention towards him.

“...” He’s struck silent. “...juuust kidding~” He brushes off. Smiling innocently towards his peers.

“I didn’t realize all your constant flirting was sincere...Kokichi...” Himiko mutters in thought, peering away from his cutesy smile.

“Weell who knows." He rises himself off her lap and swiftly turns his body towards hers on the table, "I am a lier after all.” He reminds in a low whisper, before winking towards her with a smirky grin.

Himiko gives him a doubtful expression. “Do you like me? Or not?” She asks, putting on a more stern expression. Before shrugging in defeat and hopping off the table top to stroll towards the exit and leave. Not wanting to deal with his nonsense.

“Nishshishi~ That’s for you to figure out Himiko-chan!” He chirps, quickly trailing after her.

She groans knowing he wasn't going away anytime soon.

“Ah, young love.” Maki observes.

“I’m sure they’ll make a pair of wonderful couples.” Akamatsu joins.

“Uhh I dunno. I was kinda hopin’ Amami and Oma were gonna get together...” Kaito admits.

“Well I guess as long as they’re happy we should support their choices...no matter who they decide to date.” Saihara reminds.

Kaede ends the moment by clinging onto her boyfriend. With all the PDA going around she needed some affection too. Kaito did the same. Only bringing Maki closer in need of her attention.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am
> 
> end meeee


End file.
